Illuminati
this video explains the triangle empire---------------------------------------> The meme verse is foolish.They have tried to banish me.They call me the lord of evil.I am AUTHORITY!I AM THE OMNIVERSAL LORD.The rebellion is corrupt.Gaben is corrupt.The council of benevolence was corrupt.I am the Ultimate god.TREMBLE BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Illuminati's Famous speech Is this all justified?Is it?Yes it is.The people kill.They ravage.They pollute.The humans are destroying their OWN omniverse.They hate me.But they don't even think about what they do.All mortals are just slaves to me.I'm the true lord.I only do this because its fun.It is a good lifestyle.I am the supreme god.The omniverse destroys.I too will destroy.I am the ultimate power.I am Zentipotence.I am destruction.I am hatred.I am chaos.I am wrath.You will not understand this,won't you? -Illuminati to shrek The illuminati is the main protagonist in seasons 1,2 ,4, 5 and 6.He is a Evil omnipotent Celestial who wants to destroy all life in the omniverse.He is also a cosmic entity and not a group how he actually is.He is the most powerful character in the entire Saga too!He was also the first character made and written on this wiki. Biography The illuminati is a ancient multiversal being,he was one of the first creations in the meme verse.They were floating in the vast space of the Meme plane.His Brother were Gaben newell,The god of meme video games.They were both floating the vast space of the omniverse when gabe decided to create good while Illuminati was evil.Gaben made the council of benevolence while illuminati made the Omega empire,where all the villains stayed. The first omni wars: Early in the first decades of the omniverse,A war broke out between good and evil.The war was very very bad.A General in the omni wars was General Aku,a demon emperor.During this the illuminati got his right hand man,Bill cipher.During the omni wars,a mysterious substance was starting to emerge.It was the coppa substance!!!!!! The first attack of coppa Once coppa emerged from the coppa dimension,it started attacking the omni verse.It was a massive geonocide.so many memes and people died from this horrible vicious attack.little did they know that illuminati and his apprentice bill cipher was the people responsible for this attack.it was a 200 day purge,the coppa substance obliterated everything it could take. The end of the first omni wars In the heart of the omniverse, the final battle of the omniwars took place.there were so much soldiers in the council of benevolence and the eye of sin order.In the final minutes of the wars,Illuminati obliterated all the people.only the council of benevolence,illuminati and bill survived.Bill saw that one of his friends was in the councils of benevolence army,and bill got angry and left illuminati.He decided to create his own empire.The bill empire. Sending the eye of sin order to destroy the bill empire. Illuminati got very angry because bill cipher betrayed him at the end of the first Omni wars.He decided to send ALL OF HIS ARMY AND EVERY MEMBER OF THE EYE OF SIN ORDER...(which included people like aku,aka manah,disney's chernobog,sauron,etc).Bill also had all of his army prepared.He had cosmic beings like the time baby to help him.but that would not help him at all.It was a giant massacre and The Illuminati destroyed the short lived Bill empire.But bill knew that his master trained him hard and that he thought he could take on the Illuminati Himself..... At'tacking random city's of the omniverse' During his 7 year conquest destroying multiverse's through out the omniverse,one of them was where Danny Devito lived.Danny devito was only 20 at the time.The illuminati completely ravaged Danny's city. Duel on Oblivion: Danny got so angry after 50 years because of the grief and rage so he busted into Illuminati's throne room.Illuminati did lots of things during the Duel on oblivion like summon energy spikes,create a energy wave,and even almost sucked out Danny Devito's soul.Here is link to episode(Heroes of the memeverse(Episode 1,Season 1)It begins....) Finding the Cosmic cube: The illuminati and gaben created 5 stones.The cosmic cube was a containing vessel for the second most powerful stone,The space time stone.Illuminati knew if he had it it would boost his power over space time by million's if not TRILLION'S OF TIMES. Duel on Oblivion 2 After Danny and Yoda crashed into the Illuminati's throne room,they had a much greater duel.This time illuminati could create rifts,control gravity and conjure energy meteors.Here is link to episode(Heroes of The Memeverse(Season 1 Episode 3)The raid) Category:Cosmic entitys Category:Celestials Category:True evil Category:Eldritch horror Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Absolute monsters Category:Power lusting villains Category:Gods Category:Canon Category:Major characters Category:Leader of the eye of sin order and triangle empire Category:Characters Category:Rulers